Mermaid Melody SWITCHED
by ddrockdoesfanfic
Summary: Kaito is looking for the girl of his memories when he finds out that there is trouble in the sea and there were reactions from the missing North Pacific mermaid princess' pearl. Will Kaito fulfill his mission from Aqua Regina to find the missing mermaid princess.
1. Chapter 1 - Kaito meets Lucia

**Hi Its ddrock and this is my first fanfiction. Please review and I hope you guys like it!**

A 7 year old girl was on a cruise to Tokyo with her mother and father. It was very rare for her to play with her mom and dad because they were always working as travel musicians. Her mother and father were called to talk with album producers so she was left alone to watch the fireworks. While she was watching the fireworks she sang a song which caused a mysterious boy in the ocean to appear.

_Blown by a wind of seven colors _

_I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau _

_The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song_

_Those birds flying towards the eastern sky _

_well , they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island_

_The paradise of the Seven Seas _

_our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm _

_A melody of seven lands _

_Even if the day would come when no one else travels here _

_I will not forget about _

When she finished the song she looked down to see a boy in a odd robe in the middle of the ocean.

"Was that your song?" the mysterious boy asked the now frightened girl

"What are you doing down there?" she yelled back

"Um" he muttered as he presented the Panthalassa symbol on his forehead.

The girl gasped and tried to study the symbol but something interrupted this moment. A large wave 3 times as big as the boat crashed into the boat which sent her flying into the cold ocean, head first. Without thinking, the mysterious boy plunged into the ocean after her. He was the prince of the sea so he didn't have to hold his breath like the normal humans. He grabbed her by the shoulders and searched for land. He found an intel along a shore and rested her on the soft sand.

"Please please wake up!" he pleaded

This mysterious boy looked down at his pendant. It was the Panthalassa symbol engraved on a metal chain. He took it off from around his neck and placed it on her chest. A bright warm light glowed and her eyes opened. This mysterious boy smiled but knew that staying with her would leave to trouble so he left, leaving the poor girl alone on the sand, still confused about who this boy was and why did he save her.

**-7 years later-**

Kaito was in the Panthalassa kingdom with the people of Panthalassa to say his last good byes. It was his duty to find his pendant. Only he knew that he had left it with a girl 7 years ago which he saved. Seeing her again was a dream for Kaito because he didn't know where she was! He was more confident then ever to leave the depths of the sea to find his lost pendant.

Kaito said his goodbyes and swam to the surface. He remembered saving that girl on that one night with that beautiful voice that was like no other. He was so caught up In thinking about that girl that he didn't know that his care taker, Saro was following him.

"Kaito, you mustn't leave so soon!" she yelled but Kaito ignored still lost in his thoughts of that girl.

"Sorry Saro but I'm really looking forward to see what the surface is like" Kaito was lying about that because he was really looking forward to see that girl again

"I wonder if she still have the necklace" Kaito thought as he reached the shore of Japan.

When they were on the land Kaito was still in his prince of Panthalassa outfit when Saro noticed this, she pointed out, "Sorry Kaito but that form won't do."

"Fine," he said casually magically changed into a white shirt with a red jacket and black pants.

"Now you are ready to search for your pendant," Saro stated and lead him to a beach house. Inside was an middle aged man washing dishes at a bar. There were seats and round tables all around the room. To the left side was the bar and towards the back of the room was a patio that overlooks the ocean.

"Hello Maki!" Saro greeted as she waddled over to the man washing dishes.

"Hello Saro," Maki responded, "Long time no see."

"This is Kaito," Saro said, introducing Kaito into the conversation, "Prince of Panthalassa."

"Nice to meet you" Kaito said shaking Maki's hand.

"It is an honor," Maki responded, "Let me show you to your room"

Maki led Kaito into a room with a bed with a blue comforter, a desk, a night table and a lamp. Saro followed Kaito inside this room as Maki left.

"You need to help Maki close up the beach house," Saro reminded Kaito, "There is work to be done."

"Work?" Kaito questioned

-3 hours later-

Kaito was done with the work needed to be done after the beach house closed for the night. Kaito was exhausted from the work he has done. As clumsy as he was he tripped twice and got food all over his shirt. He put his white stained shirt and jacket in the washing machine, took a shower, and went to bed in his new room but before he could he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he yelled angrily because he was almost asleep.

"Kaito," Saro said, "Make sure you are ready for school tomorrow."

"School?" Kaito questioned.

"Yes, school!" Saro answered," Humans who are your age go to school on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. For now on, I am your pet penguin, and Maki is your uncle. You are staying with your uncle and working here as a part time job. Okay? Okay." She angrily stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Yeesh someone has anger issues," Kaito stated as he fell asleep after a long day.

The next day Kaito woke up and decided to take a walk on the beach. There he found a girl about his age playing beach volleyball. She was passing the ball to herself continuously. Kaito thought she was the girl he saved that one fateful day. Kaito was caught staring at her and she approached him casually.

"Have I met you… before?" Kaito stuttered knowing that he has embarrassed himself.

"Is that your way of asking me out…?" she said boldly with a slight smirk on her face.

"NO, no" Kaito yelled and ran away before she could finish her sentence.

"That girl CAN'T be her" he thought as he ran back to the beach house.

The girl on the beach was left, dumbfounded at his actions. "I just wanted for him to come to my volleyball game," she thought. She pulled out the necklace the mysterious boy of the sea gave to her. "That couldn't be him."

-**1 hour later-**

Kaito was in his white shirt and blue dress pants as he walked to school. When he walked inside there was a crowd in front of a board. The boys were all wearing the same outfit he was wearing while the girls were wearing a pink and red sailor style uniform. Kaito tried to see the schedule but there were too many people in the way.

Someone tapped on Kaito's back and he quickly turned around to see that it was the same girl from that morning.

**-FLASHBACK 1 HOUR AGO-**

"Have I met you… before?" Kaito stuttered knowing that he has embarrassed himself.

"Is that your way of asking me out…?" she said boldly with a slight smirk on her face.

"NO, no" Kaito yelled and ran away before she could finish her sentence.

"That girl CAN'T be her"

**-BACK TO PRESENT TIME-**

"You're that guy from this morning right?" she asked. Before he could answer the girl continued by saying "What is your name?"

"Kaito Domoto" Kaito responded as Lucia walked towards the crowd. The crowd spilt in half when they saw that Lucia was coming. Everyone treated her like she was a top idol because of her multiple volleyball championships she had won. When she came back she said

"You're in class 2-B with me" she stated "I'll show you the way" she said as she walked with Kaito to their class.

The crowd turned and stood in awe as they watched 'the new guy' walk away with the most popular girl in school. Lucia was known not only for her sports skills but for her charm towards boys. It was very rare to see Lucia escort a boy, with her very long list of expectations for the guy.

"What is your name," Kaito asked the girl, "you never told me."

The girl stopped at the door and smiled "My name is Nanami," she stated "Nanami Lucia." She left, Kaito blushing as red as a tomato found a seat and watched as she went to talk to her friends.

I hope you guys like my first fan fiction. Please review! I will work harder if I know that people are reading it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Kaito meets Gaito

**Hi it is ddrock here to continue my first fan fiction! I didn't receive any reviews yet so please review or follow the story. **

**Gaito: Do I come in the story yet?**

**Ddrock: NO! DO NOT TALK YET THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU!**

**Gaito: - hides- Sorry! Ddrock does not own mermaid melody! –Runs away-**

**Ddrock: -calms down- Now to continue the story**

Kaito was sitting in his new seat watching as Lucia went to talk to her friends. Then she turned around and walked back towards Kaito. Kaito didn't know what to say or what to do so he just sat there.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Lucia asked, "'Cause I have a beach volleyball tournament and I know you're new in town. It would be great if you could come!" She winked before she sat down in the empty seat next to him.

Kaito started to speak but was interrupted by the teacher before he could say 'I don't know if I come' or something of that sort.

**-LUNCH-**

Kaito walked outside the classroom where sat outside at one of the lunch tables, alone when someone tapped on his back. Kaito quickly turned around to see a guy with silver hair and reddish purple eyes.

"Are you Kaito?" the boy asked but before Kaito could finish the boy stuck out his hand and said, "The names Gaito."

Kaito shook him hand and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Everyone knows your name after Lucia Nanami showed you to class" Gaito responded

"Lucia?" Kaito questioned and thought about earlier, "Earlier Lucia invited me to her volleyball game and…"

"LUCIA AS IN LUCIA NANAMI INVITED YOU TO HER VOLLEYBALL GAME?!" Gaito yelled

"Shhhhhhh," Kaito said, "Do you want the whole world to know? They will if you yell THAT LOUD!"

"Sorry," Gaito responded, "but you're going, right?"

"I didn't plan on go-"

"Kaito, you HAVE to go! You were just invited by LUCIA NANAMI."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it LUCIA NANAMI- why are you over exaggerate her name like she's Jennifer Houston or someone of that sort."

"That's because she's the hottest girl in school!

"Okay, okay."

"You're going RIGHT?"

"FINE!" Kaito yelled who is now really annoyed, "I'll go"

"Plus," Gaito added, "You would be missing an once in a lifetime opportunity! Almost every guy in the school wants to be invited to one of her volleyball games. Or even have a full conversation with her at least that, would be amazing with a 3 time Eastern Japan volleyball champion."

"Seriously?" he questioned as he turned around to see Lucia's table and a dozen boys and girls surrounding her.

"Watching you talk to Lucia earlier I noticed that you aren't very good at talking with girls."

"What? I am too," Kaito claimed but Gaito obviously knew that Kaito was bluffing.

"To get your girl, aka Lucia," Gaito started, "You are going to have to become more confident. When you talk to her you act so shy!"

"And how are you expecting me to do that?" Kaito asked.

"Easy, you need to say that you will come and somehow tell her your true feelings. Girls love this kind of stuff."

"That's it?"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?"

"No!" Kaito responded slightly frightened.

"Yes, that's all you need to do."

"Okay" Kaito said as the bell rang signifying that lunch is over

**-After School-**

Kaito left school to head home with Gaito close behind. As they walked to the beach house they spotted Lucia, her volleyball friends and her fan boys walking home in one big crowd. Kaito was caught staring as Lucia spotted Kaito walking home with Gaito and she waved. Still surprised that Lucia even noticed him, he turned around and waved back. She turned and continued to walk along the sidewalk and the rest of the people in the crowd gave Kaito a hard glare.

"So you want me to take Lucia out for dinner after the game?" Kaito asked Gaito.

"Yeah that's basically the plan."

They continued to talk on the way back to the beach house and when they made it there, they both took a seat at the bar table.

Maki came from behind the bar and asked, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Lime soda," Kaito and Gaito exclaimed simultaneously.

"Okay…" Maki called back confused.

Saro watched this from a distance, "Is that?" she thought, "no I must be wrong. That can't be the prince. He would had said something."

When Maki finished serving Gaito's and Kaito's drinks, he walked over to Saro because Maki thought she looked confused about something.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Maki began. "Do you think that Kaito's new friend the missing prince?"

"How are we going to ask the kid 'Are you Kaito's long lost brother of the Panthalassa clan' and if we did, how would we tell Kaito that he has a long lost brother. He wouldn't trust us or believe us. That sounds absurd.

"I have to go," Gaito stated suddenly, "See ya at the tournament!"

When Gaito left Kaito he didn't know what to do so he choose to go for a swim. He walked towards the cliff and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then he jumped off the cliff, into the ocean.

He started to swim watching the fish and creatures swim around when a bright light appeared in the middle of the ocean. Kaito saw a figure appear in the light.

"Aqua Regina!" Kaito yelled.

"Kaito" she said "You are to find the North Pacific Mermaid Princess the lessons she needs to know to become a successful mermaid princess. She is unaware that she is even a mermaid and someone needs to inform her. I can count on you."

"But where is she? I do not even know her name!" Kaito asked.

"You will find her as long as you remember that the people in front of you." Aqua Regina continued as she slowly faded away.

"Wait Aqua Regina!" Kaito shouted but it was too late. Kaito saw something floating in the water where Aqua Regina disappeared. Kaito picked it up to see it was a picture of the missing mermaid princess' necklace.

"This will come in handy to help find the missing princess." Aqua Regina voice whispered to Kaito.

**Ddrock: I hope you guys liked the second chapter. If I don't receive any reviews soon I won't be as encouraged to complete this story. I am very busy with mid-terms. I had to write this in Macy's when my mom dragged me along one of her shopping trips! Please review so I at least know you guys like my fan fiction! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Kaito meets Fate

**Ddrock: hello it's Ddrock here to say THANK YOU FIRST REVIEWER! I had accidentally messed up on the last chapter and she helped a ton there! Anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Gaito: You seem enthusiastic.**

**Ddrock: I'm just really happy that someone likes my story! I'm going to update this one just for them!**

**Gaito: Do you even know their name?**

**Ddrock: Do you know that you are upsetting my happy mood? You know I'm not all rainbows and #be ddrock when I'm in a bad mood. I'm going to kick you out if you don't do your job!**

**Gaito: RIGHT! Ddrock does not own mermaid melody or me -sticks tongue out-**

**Ddrock: YOUR FIRED! IM GOING TO HAVE TO GET MY SECOND DISCLAIMER!**

**Gaito: NOOOOOOO!**

**Chapter 3: Kaito meets fate -this is where it gets VERY interesting-**

**-SATURDAY MORNING-**

The beach was extra crowded with people because of the beach volleyball game Lucia was participating in. Kaito and Gaito met each other on the beach where they saw Lucia warming up for the game. She was wearing a red game shirt which said, 'East Japan Beach Volleyball Team.' She was wearing a large pink sweatband which pulled her messy dirty blonde hair back which prevented it from getting in her face.

"She is really awesome at- NO, no she is just an friend but I can't talk to her- WHAT DO I DO?" Kaito panicked.

"KAITO!" Gaito yelled, "Stop panicking." Gaito's yelling caught Lucia attention and she walked over to Kaito.

Kaito saw this and whispered, "What do I do NOW?"

Gaito pushed Kaito towards Lucia. "Go!" Gaito said and smirked. It was obvious that Kaito was going to chicken out.

"Hi Kaito! I'm so glad you can make it." Lucia exclaimed happily.

"Hi Lucia I... um wanted to... wait um..."

"May all players please come to the main court," the loud speaker barked

Lucia waved good bye and ran to the main court. Gaito walked up next to Kaito and sighed of disapproval.

"Well you screwed up." Gaito added to make Kaito feel worse.

"Shut up," Kaito replied and ran to the perimeter of the court.

When the first set of the three set game was over Lucia's team had won because of Lucia's amazing spike. Lucia turned around from the team huddle and waved at Kaito. Lucia was the star of the team along with the captain because she played on the high school team that represented the whole East Japan area in 8th grade. Now that she is a freshman in high school, she is treated with more respect, more media chasing after her, and more boys chasing after her. She is a legend to all volleyball players everywhere. The whole crowd saw this little moment between the two of them. Kaito started to blush as red as a tomato so he tried to bury his red face under his crazy red hair.  
>The other team of West Japan was winning 15-13 when during the point Lucia accidentally hit the ball close to the ocean. The other team was now winning 16-13 and her angry teammates made her get the ball herself. She walked over to the ball in the moist sand when all of a sudden a huge 30 foot wave washed over Lucia.<p>

"Lucia WATCH OUT!" Kaito yelled but it was too late. She did not surface.

The sky became dark and stormy. A whirlpool formed and the middle of the ocean. The crowd ran away scared and took cover at local beach houses. The only two who didn't run was Kaito and Gaito.

"I'm going in!" Kaito yelled over the loud sounds of the winds. Gaito tried to stop him from running into the towering waves but the wind pushed Gaito back.

Kaito swam underwater in his prince of Panthalassa outfit. He swam towards the huge whirlpool in the middle of the sea. There he saw a beautiful mermaid with bright blue eyes and blond hair tied in pigtails with pink sea shell scrunches. She wore pink, seashell earrings, a pink sea shell bra and a bright, pink tail. The most astounding thing that Kaito noticed was that she was wearing the pink pearl mermaid princess pendant around her neck! Kaito was so focused on the mermaid that he did not realize the two figures, what looked like a man and a woman, behind her.

"Do you know this mermaid princess?" the manlike figure asked.

"Mehshe, I think he is the Panthalassa prince, I mean look at his clothes," the woman said eyeing Kaito.

"Really Mimi?" the man 'Mehshe' questioned, "Lets get him."

Kaito, who was still surprised didn't notice that they were going to attack.

"HEAVY ICE BREATH!" Mehshe and Mimi barked as they shot a freezing wind at Kaito. Kaito quickly dodged the attack and took the offensive side of the battle.

"Let go of LUCIA!" Kaito yelled but was unsure why he yelled Lucia. The Panthalassa symbol appeared on his forehead and a bright light shown from it burning Mehshe and Mimi's cold skin.

"Mimi lets retreat for now!" Mehshe yelled in pain and they both disappeared.

Mehshe and Mimi disappeared and left the mermaid to sink in the cold sea. Kaito quickly swam over to the mermaid and picked her up, wedding style. He swam toward a boulder close to the shore but perfect to be hidden from humans. He sat on the rock with the mermaid on his lap which didn't seem awkward to him at first.

The mermaid was conscience again and she opened her eyes to see Kaito overlooking her. The only thing was that the mermaid didn't know who he was. Her facial expression quickly changed from calm to frightened.

"Wh... AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed which freaked out Kaito. The mermaid quickly sat up and observed herself allowing Kaito to cower backwards, frightened from her reaction.

"YOU," she yelled pointing at Kaito. Kaito didn't know what to do next.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" she demanded.

"Ummmm..." Kaito responded still unsure what to say. Then he freaked out.

"Your asking me? I have NO idea. You need to calm down. What is your name? Please don't ask me too many questions. I don't know who you are. Well... actually I do know, kind of. But please do not ask me too many questions I'm not good with girl drama!" Kaito stated, so quickly that the girl didn't understand half the things he had just said.

The girl just glared at him for a good minute, not taking his eyes off him. Kaito just glared back. The girl finally took her eyes off his and took something off of her wrist and showed it to him. It was his lost pendant from seven years ago.

-**FLASH BACK 7 YEARS AGO-**

_Blown by a wind of seven colors _

_I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau _

_The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song_

_Those birds flying towards the eastern sky _

_well , they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island_

_The paradise of the Seven Seas _

_our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm _

_A melody of seven lands _

_Even if the day would come when no one else travels here _

_I will not forget about _

When she finished the song she looked down to see a boy in a odd robe in the middle of the ocean.

"Was that your song?" Kaito asked the now frightened girl

"What are you doing down there?" she yelled back

"Um" Kaito muttered as he presented the Panthalassa symbol on his forehead.

The girl gasped and tried to study the symbol but something interrupted this moment. A large wave 3 times as big as the boat crashed into the boat which sent her flying into the cold ocean, head first. Without thinking, the mysterious boy plunged into the ocean after her. He was the prince of the sea so he didn't have to hold his breath like the normal humans. He grabbed her by the shoulders and searched for land. He found a hidden beach along a shore and rested her on the soft sand.

"Please please wake up!" he pleaded

Kaito looked down at his pendant. It was the Panthalassa symbol engraved on a metal chain. He took it off from around his neck and placed it on her chest. A bright warm light glowed and her eyes opened. This mysterious boy, Kaito smiled but knew that staying with her would leave to trouble so he left, leaving the poor girl alone on the sand, still confused about who this boy was and why did he save her.

**-PRESENT DAY-**

"My name is Lucia," she stated nervously, "and I believe this is yours."

**Ddrock: So how did you guys like the juicy 3rd chapter? I worked really hard on it! I don't even know why I'm working on it now. I have 3 projects and 4 midterms I have to work on so wish me luck!**

**-NOTE- If I don't update soon it is probably because I lost my computer, Ipad, and phone to my evil electronic stealing mother of mine.**


	4. Chapter 4- Kaito meets, no earns courage

**Ddrock: And I'm back! I know this chapter is shorter but that is because Ddrock does not have all of the time of the world. I couldn't find my back up disclaimer so I'm just going to have to stick with me telling you guys that I do not own mermaid melody. I have 1 OC so far which is Saro but everyone else is from Mermaid Melody. RUHLSAR000 thank you for being my first reviewer and thank you two guests for reviewing on my story! Also I do not have all of the time of the world as I said before so, if I do not update soon, it is because my computer was taken but afterwards expect a very long chapter for I enjoy writing these knowing that I have people who appreciate this. Thanks guys! :D Now back to the story.**

**-Recently, in Chapter 3-**

The girl finally took her eyes off his and took something off of her wrist and showed it to him. It was his lost pendant from seven years ago.

"My name is Lucia," she stated nervously, "and I believe this is yours."

**Chapter 4: Kaito meets… well more like he finally gets his courage P.S: I'm doing P.O.V. now on.**

"You!" Kaito began, "You… you are that girl from that day. The one who was singing! But why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lucia responded.

"Well for starters, THAT YOU WERE A MERMAID, SPECIFICLY A MERMAID PRINCESS!?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!" she yelled back, "… well that is until now."

It was silent between the two until Lucia finally spoke out.

"What is a mermaid princess anyway?" Lucia asked Kaito.

"You don't even know who you are?" Kaito questioned

"Ummm no," Lucia responded.

"Then why are you wearing the necklace?"

"I don't even know myself. My step mom and dad died on a cruise and I grew up alone. Actually they died… the same day you saved me." Lucia stated quietly to hide the fact she was saddened by stating the truth to him. Telling him that he saved her and not her parents too made her cry but she knew that this mysterious anonymousness figure felt bad after knowing that he saved her and left her parents to die.

Lucia cried with tears rolling down her face and turned around from her spot on the rock and curled up, putting her face to her tail and her arms wrapped around the end of her tail. Kaito didn't know what to do. She just started to cry suddenly, there wasn't much he could do, or even say that would make her feel better.

Kaito suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder. This surprised Lucia, which caused her to turn around. She wiped away her tears and continued her sentence from before.

"They left me a note entrusted in my step aunt saying that I was found with this necklace on." She continued lifting her North Pacific mermaid princess pendant,"I, being too curious, found this out with a lot of research. I was really sad, and I stopped wearing the necklace, because it reminded me of my dead parents too often. I started to wear it when I joined my volleyball team as a good luck charm during my very important games."

Kaito's POV

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know that Lucia could be so emotional. She still had tears in her eyes. I just wanted to reach over and wipe those sad tears off her beautiful face. It killed me to see her in pain. I know it's my fault. My fault that she is so sad. If I just ha-

"I'm sorry," she stated wiping away her tears again cutting off Kaito's thoughts, "I know you feel guilt and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like this."

"It's fine. I'll forget this ever happened," I responded, "Aqua Regina told me about you."

"Who's Aqua Regina?" Lucia asked.

"You don't know who Aqua Regina is?"

"Nooo…" Lucia responded quietly and looked away. I looked up at the sun which was now setting. I slowly turn back to take another glance at Lucia to see that she was observing herself again.

"So you had no idea that you were a mermaid princess." Kaito responded

"NO I DIDN'T" Lucia screamed, "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IN THE PAST DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FORGOTTEN MEMORY!" and with that she jumped into the sea again and swam away.

"Wait!" I yelled. I jumped in after her and swam towards the pink mermaid. I was obviously a better swimmer than her so I quickly caught up. I grabbed her hand and she stopped, turned, and stared at me.

"Do you know the rock we were at earlier?" I asked but I knew she knew." Meet me tomorrow here again!"

Lucia chuckled, "Is that your way of asking me out?" she asked

"Yes" Kaito responded, "I guess it is."

**Ddrock: So this was a bit shorter than my past chapters but I wanted to finish something before I had to work, hardcore on my projects. Thank you! Please Review! I listen to every review and respond back!**


End file.
